


Guilt

by Twdstories1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twdstories1/pseuds/Twdstories1
Summary: A quick oneshot of what happened after the cave in 10 x 9 where Ezekiel comes to comfort Carol. My first fanfiction.
Relationships: Ezekiel & Carol Peletier, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Guilt

"Or I’ll just sit here with you...and we’ll get eaten by mosquitos together."   
A faint smile crossed Carol’s face before she turned away.

"Oh god, what have I done." She sighed, her voice breaking.

Ezekiel sensed she was about to cry.

"Everybody hates me, and I’ve got nobody to blame but myself." She said wiping her eye with her sleeve. "Connie and Magna are dead because of me." 

"We don’t know that." He said firmly. "They might still be alive. And nobody hates you, there are plenty of people out there who would do anything for you, including me."

She looked up at him teary-eyed. "How do you always have such faith in me, Ezekiel?"

"Because I know what you’ve been through. You will make it. Even now that our son..... it will be okay in the end."

He pulled her into a hug, and surprisingly she didn’t pull away. He felt her tears soaking up his shirt, but he didn’t care. He just held her and stroked her silvery hair.

After a few minutes of embrace, she looked up, a small smile on her face. Closing her eyes, she kissed him. 

They smiled at each other for a second, before heading back to Hilltop.


End file.
